Solid-state lighting affords color mixing of two or more light sources to generate the ocular perception of light with certain requirements. Such color mixing enables emulation of a light with a set of specified colorimetric values, or a “correlated color temperature.” Although the set of specified colorimetric values or the correlated color temperature may be similar to an incandescent lamp, the spectrum of emitted electromagnetic (EM) radiation is significantly different from that of the incandescent lamp. When an illumination source generated through color mixing is utilized to illuminate an object, the perceived color of the object is a convolution of the EM radiation spectrum of the illumination source and the reflective properties of the object. In many scenarios, the spectrum of EM radiation emitted from a source of light composed through color mixing has one or more spectral region in which light emission is low or absent. Such one or more spectral regions may be caused to display non-negligible emitted light through incorporation of additional light source(s) into the source of light, where the additional light source(s) emit light in the one or more spectral regions. Such incorporation supplies extra channels (e.g., spectral regions of certain bandwidth) that contribute to smoothing the spectrum of the EM radiation emitted from the source of light; thus, causing the source of light to have suitable colorimetric values or correlated temperature.
The EM radiation spectrum resulting from color mixing and related illumination features may be controlled to reduce effects of temperature, manufacturing variations, aging, etc., of an active light source or an illumination fixture that utilizes at least the active light source. Such control typically is performed once at manufacture of the illumination fixture. In the alternative, and generally less often implemented, such control can be performed as an ongoing process built into the illumination device. Yet, as a result of metamerism, several solutions of illumination or colored object can exist that give the same visually perceived result. Thus, when an object is illuminated by a first source of light composed of light elements with narrow spectral features, the appearance of the object would differ significantly from the appearance resulting from illumination of the object with a second source of light composed of light elements having broad spectral features.
To overcome operational short-comings associated with color mixing, and metamerism, for example, conventional technologies adjust the quality of light by analysis of the spectral power distribution (SPD) originated in a composed source of light. However, in general, implementation of such approach via conventional technologies is an expensive solution since a high-resolution spectrometer is required to effect control of composition of the composed source of light—the high-resolution spectrometer is expensive due to providing good accuracy and calibration. Other factors also can hinder utilization or adoption of such solutions; for instance, in some scenarios, measurement and calibration of an illumination product (e.g., a luminaire or a lighting fixture) is performed at the time of manufacture, but it generally is impractical to conduct measurement and calibration as the illumination product ages.